1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of computer systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to batch scheduling.
2. General Background
Many current computer systems utilize batch scheduling to execute a series of programs without manual intervention. Batch scheduling allows large sets of data to be processed in batches. A compute node may run the batches of tasks. The compute node may be a computing device, a program executed on a computing device, an operating system, or the like. Further, a computing device, e.g., a server, may have one or more compute nodes. Current approaches to batch scheduling do not adequately provide for sharing of the compute resources by a group of users. As a result, some users may be able to utilize more compute resources than other users, which may lead to those other users not being able to utilize the compute resources they need when they need them.